


The Discord Side

by Gojira126



Category: Fandoms, fanon - Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bestiality, Body Modification, F/M, Huge balls, Hung Shota, Large Cock, MILFs, Shotacon, Straight Shotacon, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojira126/pseuds/Gojira126
Summary: A bunch of stories co-written with Snow from Discord, covering a variety of lewd idea's.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Discord Side

**Author's Note:**

> It is a rather rainy night and a young shota finds himself getting out of the storm in a shop in the middle of nowhere that is run by a rather voluptuous female Serpent...

its a rainy dark night in a darker forest, a lone adventurer shota finally finds a place he can get out of the weather. It was some sort of shop but he couldn't make out any details in the soggy weather, so he quickly got inside and closed the door behind him as he looked around, water dripping off his soaked form. When the door opened the doorbell chimed signaling a visitor. From behind the counter a scaly green skinned woman sat her massive bust barely being contained in her shopkeeper outfit. The shopkeeper sized up the shota who walked through the door, flicking her long snake like tongue to catch his scent and purred in delight at what she picked up.

"Welcome," she said with slurry undertones as she leaned over, her chest pressing against the countertop while she retreated a towel from under the counter and then walked over and brought it to him, "I hope you are ok."

He took it and rubbed himself down, but she saw how endowed he was due to his pants sticking to his genitals like a second skin.

"I-It's pouring out there...miss" He said before looking up at her and blushing heavily from her voluptuous form, his cock twitching in his soaked pants as his huge balls made a gurgling sound from the start of cum starting to be produced.

"Yes it is storming out there," she said as she looked out the window. The storm had really slowed down business, making the day rather boring. But when the shopkeeper tasted the scent of the shota when he came through the door. It really excited her.

"You can stay here until the storm settles," She told the cute shota as she eyed his massive assets.

Licking her lips just thinking about how much thick hot spunk was churning around inside his crotch, how heavy the smell of his undergarments was. He nods with a blush, trying his best to dry off even more but his pants seem to be straining at his enormous girth.

He moans softly as he tries to maneuver them to a more comfortable position but fails in that, "nnnngh~aahhh~”

The shopkeeper giggled at this. Such an adorable little man he was. She thought before seeing offering to help him. "Do you need a hand?"

He nods, "y-yeah."

He didn't know she was going to something so erotic, he was so focused on how uncomfortable his pants were on his cock and balls, "Nnaaaggaah~"

The shopkeeper placed her long delicate fingers on his waist and then unbutton his pants and then was hit with a powerful smell. The shota's loins smelled absolutely ripe with virile. It was so powerful it made a full room of men smell less potent. The shopkeeper was stunned by this for a moment before she shook her head and regained herself and with some effort pulled down his pants to be greeted by the largest cock she had ever laid eyes on that it made her drool with desire. He panted heavily, swaying on his feet as his huge cock started to drip his seed onto the floor. Big white globs of semen oozing freely in the open air, wanting to be tasted and slurped up.

The shopkeeper did not waste any time opening her mouth and caught the semen, rolling the thick hot nectar around in her mouth savoring the salty sweetness of the shota's seed and then swallowed it down before taking the shota's thick hot cock into her hands and began cleaning it off with her long serpent like tongue, cleaning his shaft from base to top, painting his cock with her saliva before wrapping her lips around it and taking it deep into her mouth. Guiding his shaft over her tongue and down her throat where she then began to massage it with her breathing. Sucking in and out while holding onto his hips with her hands. He moaned, his body reacting positively to her ministrations as his gigantic cock was deepthroated over and over. He gasped as his balls swelled a bit larger with his seed being produced, making him lean against the door to stay standing.

The shop keeper could feel every pulse, every twitch of the shota's cock as it rubbed against the back of her throat. She could feel it swelling, growing hotter overtime as she continued to toy with him. Loving the sweet sounds of his cute little moans as he struggled to keep himself still. It was an absolute delight for her to hear and feel, waiting, wanting to feel his cock fill up her throat at full mast, wanting to see the look on his face when he erupted spewing his thick hot shota milk down her throat. The mere thought alone was enough to make her stomach rumble in anticipation for the thick hot milk to come cascading down her throat. His cock got even harder as he humped his hips, his cock pushing down her throat faster as he leaked his hot seed. The white cum poured down her throat as he gasped, unable to stop leaking like a pipe. Pressing his hands against the door, he tried to thrust harder and faster, wanting the pressure that was building inside his body to go away.

The shopkeeper felt the shota moving his hips against her, feeling his cock rub against the top of her tongue. In response she tightened her lips and throat around his, sucking on it harder than before. She could feel the shota's thick hot cum oozing from his tip down her throat as she drank it down with glee. Her lips kissed his pelvis as her tongue brushed against the top of his balls. His hips started to violently buck, his cock pushing even deeper into her throat before he grabbed her head. He started to cum, the amount of seed coming out of him would have filled nearly four dozen huge buckets and then some more, "Aaaaahhh!"

The Shopkeeper could feel the shota's cock trembling against the back of her throat, accompanied by the wild thrusting of his hips against her, his large melon shaped balls slapping against her chin and apron staining them both with his sweat and her saliva. He was going faster and faster until he suddenly erupted releasing a flood of his thick hot seed down her throat. He was like a firing hose going on and on seemingly without end as she felt her stomach beginning to expand rapidly her belly swelling up like a balloon as the taste of his seed came to dominate her mouth. She could not taste or smell anything other than semen it was everywhere. When he finally stopped, the shopkeeper felt her herself feel bloated and sluggish, her body blossoming into something entirely new. Her bust, hips and ass had swelled up growing larger and more voluptuous. Her chest felt hotter than before and her nipples more sensitive and larger as they were pushing against her fabrics tearing and ripping it in several places.

he slid down onto his butt, panting as his cock was still hard and leaking a bit of his cum. He looked up at her and blinked, his brain barely registering what he was seeing happen to the shopkeepers' body. The shopkeeper felt this new heat spread throughout her body, making her body fluster. With her mind diluted by this new sensation the shopkeeper looked down at the shota, his small form barely visible because of her new body; her breasts obscuring her view a little. 

"Hmm so full," The shopkeeper moaned her voluptuous flesh jiggling slightly as she moved. "I feel so full now thanks to you."

he panted and looked at her, his cock twitching as he blushed heavily. He wasn't sure what had happened and what to do now, his brain was still trying to work through its sluggishness from what had happened.

"Wh-whaa?"

The Shop keeper looked down at her cloths and panted, "Its no good, these clothes are ruined."

She then began to take them off piece by piece, gasping and moaning all the while as she slipped out of her cloth like prison, unveiling her wet dripping pussy and large voluptuous breasts. His cock stood even taller upon looking at her body, his mind just stopped trying to reboot and could only think of the pleasure her body could give him. He panted and drooled a little as he looked at the shopkeeper with a lust filled need. The shopkeeper smiled and crawled over to him on her hands and legs. She pressed her chest against his crotch, slipping his cock between her breasts and then began to squeeze her breasts against his shaft, smearing his leftover cum all between her breasts while using her long slender tongue to clean off his cum stained tip. He shuddered from the sensation, his cock leaking even more of his seed as he drooled. The pleasure was causing his mind to shut down completely and only focus on the sensation of the pleasure building throughout his body once more.

The shopkeeper continued to massage the shota's cock with her breasts for several more minutes before releasing him from her hold and then getting up. Carefully she aligned her erect folds against his tip and then pressed down steady feeling a wave of pleasure surge through her body making her pull in a breath as she made her way down his shaft. He gasped, his cock penetrating the inner folds of the Shopkeeper's pussy. It was so tight and wet, pulling his cock in deeper as he tried to thrust into her weakly, not causing much movement in his attempt to push himself into her body. The shopkeeper felt the shota's cock pushing deeper inside her, so stiff and study it made her gasp. When she started to move her hips she was met with a powerful pleasure that caused her to moan. Every toss, every turn of her hips pulling her lover deeper inside her. He continued to try and thrust his hips, wanting to penetrate her inner depths. He groaned and his hands reached out and grabbed her tits, trying to use them to pull himself deeper into her.

"Harder? Harder, squeeze me Harder!" The shopkeeper moaned as she felt the shota's hands grope and squeeze her breasts, feeling her nipples brushing against the palms of his hands as her breasts seemed to be devouring his fingers as her supple flesh seeped out of his hands.

His hands squeezed as hard as they could, his thrusting getting even faster as he finally was able to start pushing into her tight depths, spreading her inner walls wide by his own movements. As her lovers thrust began to grow, the shopkeeper's body began to bounce, her breasts swinging wilding as she felt his cock molding and shaping the inside of her pussy to his likes all the while milk began seeping from her breasts as she felt him grope and squeeze her breasts greatly prolonging the pleasure. He got even rougher in his passionate movements, pushing even harder against her womb's entrance. He was leaking cum into her pussy, painting it white from the copious amounts that were oozing from her folds. He groaned and tried to move his hips harder, his swollen filled balls holding him back from going to full speed.

The shopkeeper's moans grew overtime into the screams of pleasure, every thrust of his cock pushed her further and further to new heights. She felt her body getting hotter and hotter until she finally came, squeezing down upon his shaft with her folds as her body tensed up on her. He slammed as hard as he pushed into her womb, the head of his cock slamming into the back of her womb. He shuddered as he felt tears run down his face from the pressure that had built itself up. nearing its ultimate crescendo in a few heartbeats, "A-aaahhh, M-mommy...it hurts so much, aaaahhh!"

"Let it out baby, let it all out!" The shopkeeper moaned she felt his tip ram against the back of her womb, over and over again as she rode her orgasmic climax.

He then started to cum, the pressure being pushed out as a torrent of cum. The semen flooded her womb and gushed out of her womb's entrance, into her pussy and out of it onto the floor. The puddle of semen only grew the more he came, the cum trying to impregnate her with his children. The shopkeeper felt the shota's cock swelling up inside her, growing hotter and hotter before erupting. Filling and overflowing her womb with thick hot semen. The pleasure was immense greater than what she had experienced before as she felt her body begin to heat up once more as her abdomen swelled with her lover's seed. She could not think of anything other than wanting to bare his child, her tongue drooling at the thought of sucking on his cock everyday and night feasting on his semen. He moaned before leaning against her breasts, tired out as his gigantic manhood softened finally. His breathing evened out as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

The shopkeeper wrapped her arms around him, cuddling him against her chest as she yawned drifting off to sleep with him.

* * *

Nearly a year later the shopkeeper was polishing the countertop, she had long since grown into her new body, though it took getting used to not lactating when she pressed up against something. The shop also became much more popular as of late now that there was a new line of products on the shelves. The shota was sitting on his warmed place on the counter, his cock leaking into a bucket as he looked around at several of the patrons. Most of them are MILFs, as one studies him and then the price tag to have a direct injection of his cum down her throat. He blushed as the Shopkeeper came up to him and he wiggled, making his cock wobble and leak more as he flushed red. 

"You are doing great, I haven't seen this kind of business in a long time" The shopkeeper said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before waving her hand to signal for the next customer to step up. 

The next customer placed her coins on the counter and then took a bucket and moved to the shota. She looked him up and down and sighed with envy at the shopkeeper catching herself such a cute man. Taking the shota's tip into her hand she began to stroke it gently looking at the shopkeeper who was nodding along as if to signal that she was doing it right. Gently caressing the shota's cock and balls with her fingers feeling his succulent flesh grow stiffer in her hands before raising it to her lips and taking it into her mouth. It cost a few more pieces to suck on his stick but it was well worth it. He moaned and panted, drooling as he felt the pressure build up once more. Pleasure was all that he knew anymore, making females happy and only them happy. 

His toes curled as he bucked his hips, making his cock go down the customer's throat, "Aaah-Gaaahhh!"

The woman felt his cock swell against her lips, suckling on it gently as she listened to him moan. His cock tasting way better than she expected, it was difficult for her to let go, she wanted to suck on his cock all day long if she could but then that would bankrupt her savings. He grabbed her head and forced all of his cock down her throat, his eyes closed as he shuddered from the amounts of pleasure. His hips thrusted against her face, groaning as the pressure built.

"G-going to blow! Aaahhh~!"

The woman was caught off guard by the shota's sudden actions not expecting him to act so bold but she could force herself to pull away deep down finding this straight forward approach arousing as she felt the shota thrust his hips against her face. He pulled her face against his pelvis, his cock swelling as the pressure peeked and unleashed itself. His cum poured out of his cock, as he sighed in relief. The woman felt the shota's cock erupt filling her mouth with a thick hot load that heated up the back of her throat like a thick hot broth. He pulled his cock out of her throat and mouth, cuming on her neck and body, "aaahhh~ so goood~"

The woman gasped, feeling the cum heat her up from the inside out, feeling like a mind numbing orgasm. Once she had her fill she reluctantly took her leave.

The shota panted and looked at the leaving customer, feeling a bit sad she looked so sad, "a-aah...s-she looks so sad..."

"If you like her, I could hire her to help out around the shop." The shopkeeper said with a sympatric smile.

The shota blushes and nods, looking away due to the Shopkeeper's open outfit that kept him aroused all the time. The shopkeeper smiled, feeling the shota's eyes roam all over her body. She had swapped to a more revealing outfit not just because he liked it but also because it took less pressure off of the customer to arouse him. He started to leak even more heavily as he looked at her pussy, his mind wanting him to plunge his mighty cock into her womb once more. The shopkeeper, seeing the lustful look in his eyes smiled and kissed him on the lips slipping her tongue into his mouth and gave it a gentle massage to relax him.

She then pulled away and whispered, "Its still work hours hold on a little more then we can have some fun during back.”

He nodded, pouting a bit as he continued to leak into the bucket below him. The work day continued with multiple buckets being filled. When break time arrived the shopkeeper scooped the shota up and took him to the backroom of the store. He cuddles against her, kissing her deeply as he moaned, "Mmmmm~! S-so good~ so much cummies~"

He was light headed from having multiple times being sucked off from multiple female customers.

"I know, you did really well today" She said softly patting his head and then kissing him on the lips. "I hope you have enough for me. I was kind of jealous of watching all those customers get to taste your cum milk but I couldn't."

He blushed and rubbed his balls, the sound of churning semen was loud enough to be heard "I-I think I have enough for you, M-mommy~"

"That's good, now come here and give mommy some milk :heart:" She said as she took him into her arms bringing his head close to her massive breasts.

He latched onto one of her nipples as his huge cock pressed against her folds before pushing inside her pussy. He moaned as his cock penetrated her with ease, despite being so tight.

"Oh yes! Oh how I missed this big beautiful cock!" The shopkeeper moaned as she felt the shota's lips wrap round one of her large succulent nipples, thick hot milk gushed out from the slightest touch as she felt the shota mount her pussy with ease.

His cock speared her pussy as he suckled on her nipple, thrusting deeper and deeper into her depths as he gulped the milk down. This caused his cock to get harder and swell larger than before, leaking profusely, "M-MM! Mmmmm!"

"More! More! Suck my breasts dry!" She moaned as she felt his cock burrow deep inside her, feeling his cock swelling even more, pressing against her folds stretching them to their utmost limits.

He slammed into her pussy before entering her womb, the entire cock being swallowed up by her tight insides. He was leaking even more now as he got rougher and harder with her, feeling her pussy squeeze his cock, "Mmmm! Mmmm!"

"Deeper! fuck my pussy!" she called out to him, feeling his cock mount her all the way to the hilt, flesh on flesh feeling his balls slap against her with each and every thrust as milked in large droplets all about from her breasts swinging like pendulums.

He slammed once more into her before he started to cum, flooding her womb and pussy with his semen. He groaned and laid on top of her, his cock spouting out load after load into her womb, as he drooled before passing out against her breasts. The shopkeeper gave out a big throaty moan as she felt the shota's cock fill her up with his thick hot seed immobilizing her as she basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking, thick hot semen gushing out of her pussy while oozing a weak steam. He snoozed against her body, a smile on his cute face as he slept off the overloading amounts of pleasure he had for today.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done with Snow from Discord, so hope you all enjoy and this is the image of the shopkeeper: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/469083534133428235/782011129458327562/dda05302c57b8e176fed940740310c08.png


End file.
